sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog/Gallery
Concept Artwork SonicXConcept18.png|Concept artwork SonicXConcept19.png|Concept artwork Artwork Shadow 16.png Shadow-The-Hedgehog-Sitting-Sonic-X-shadow-the-hedgehog-38790792-428-500.png Shadow.png sonicx017_1024x768-2.jpg 556673904.jpg sonic-x--signature-pose-lineart.png Shadow-signature-pose.png Screenshots Shadow Saga 083omgshadow.jpg Ep34 Shadow bout to attack.png Ep34 Shadow evil smile.png E34029shadow.jpg E34060shadow.jpg E34062shadow.jpg 107Shadow.jpg SONIC X Ep34 - Shadow Knows_723323.jpg E34082shadow.jpg E34083shadow.jpg SONIC X Ep34 - Shadow Knows_947213.jpg SONIC X Ep34 - Shadow Knows_1169802.jpg Shadow011.jpg Shadow_and_Rouge.png E35035shadow.jpg Sonic's Big Break (28).jpg Sonic's Big Break (31).jpg Sonic's Big Break (35).jpg Sonic's Big Break (39).jpg Shadow's World (17).jpg|Shadow thinks of Maria Shadow's World (1).jpg Shadow's World (23).jpg Shadow's World (25).jpg E36099shadowmaria.jpg E36007shadow.jpg Showdown in Space (3).jpg Showdown in Space (8).jpg Showdown in Space (19).jpg 38 (1).jpg|Japanese Version Showdown in Space (49).jpg File:Showdown_in_Space_(50).jpg File:Showdown_in_Space_(52).jpg Showdown in Space (53).jpg Showdown in Space (56).jpg Showdown in Space (58).jpg Showdown in Space (59).jpg Showdown In Space - Sonic X Uncut (19).jpg Showdown In Space - Sonic X Uncut (37).jpg Showdown in Space (68).jpg Showdown in Space (69).jpg Showdown in Space (71).jpg Showdown in Space (72).jpg Showdown in Space (82).jpg Showdown in Space (93).jpg Showdown in Space (97).jpg Showdown in Space (100).jpg Showdown in Space (48).jpg Showdown in Space (64).jpg Showdown in Space (80).jpg Metarex Saga Shadow-0.png Shadow's Spin.png Ep72_Shadow_and_Rouge.png What_happen.png Shadow_tracking_down_Tails_and_Cosmo.png Shadow-18.jpg Shadow-23.jpg Sonic X - Season 3 - Episode 63 Station Break-In 358633.jpg Sonic X - Season 3 - Episode 63 Station Break-In 358467.jpg 68o41.jpg 68o42.jpg 68o69.jpg 72 (9).jpg 73 (6).jpg 73 (13).jpg 73 (22).jpg 73 (27).jpg 014shadrouge.jpg Sonic X Episode 61 - Ship of Doom 322355.jpg Sonic X Episode 61 - Ship of Doom 325959.jpg Sonic X - Season 3 - Episode 63 Station Break-In 664533.jpg Sonic X - Season 3 - Episode 63 Station Break-In 593500.jpg Sonic X Episode 61 - Ship of Doom 417918.jpg Sonic X Episode 61 - Ship of Doom 451985.jpg Sonic X Episode 61 - Ship of Doom 454454.jpg Ep74 Shadow.png TheCosmoConspiracy.jpg 015shadow.jpg Sleeping Shadow The Hedgehog.jpg Screenshot 2017-04-29-13-41-42.png 132.jpg Sonic X Episode 60 - Trick Sand 743509.jpg Station BreakIn2 (1).jpg Station BreakIn3 (3).jpg EyeSpy (4).jpg EyeSpy (6).jpg EyeSpy (3).jpg Sonic X Episode 60 - Trick Sand 1097763.jpg Sonic X Episode 60 - Trick Sand 1115247.jpg Sonic X Episode 60 - Trick Sand 1133032.jpg Sonic X Episode 60 - Trick Sand 1128761.jpg Sonic X Episode 60 - Trick Sand 1125257.jpg Shadow and RougeX.png Ep68 Shadow Rouge 1.png Ep68 Shadow talking to Eggman on Radio.png Ep68 Shadow.png Ep68 Give that to the doctor.png Ep68 Give that to the doctor 3.png Sonic X - Season 3 - Episode 68 A Revolutionary Tale 72372.jpg Sonic X - Season 3 - Episode 68 A Revolutionary Tale 259726.jpg Sonic X - Season 3 - Episode 68 A Revolutionary Tale 285952.jpg Sonic X - Season 3 - Episode 68 A Revolutionary Tale 662228.jpg Sonic X - Season 3 - Episode 68 A Revolutionary Tale 1128694.jpg The Cosmo Conspiracy (121).jpg The Cosmo Conspiracy (143).jpg The Cosmo Conspiracy (18).jpg The Cosmo Conspiracy (55).jpg 052sonadow.jpg 019shadow.JPG Ca89abef6e54bc325c66119f83489fcd.jpg Dfca945af6242c1596a13fa957027af9.jpg 019shadow-2.JPG 070.jpg SonicXThe Light in the Darkness (11).jpg 41.jpg AssassinShadow205.jpg Ep64 Eggman Rouge and Shadow.png AssassinShadow036.jpg Super Shadow85.jpg Ep77 Shadow Sonic Amy and Chris.png AssassinShadow731.jpg Super Shadow Attacks.png sonic_x__super_sonic_vs_super_shadow_by_bandidude-dc3p0c7.png|Super Shadow Attacking Super Sonic Super Sonic Losing to Super Shadow.png|HOLD ON SHADOW!!! Super Shadow Defeats Super Sonic.png The Cosmo Conspiracy (23).jpg 13607037 615789335262124 2015931214760758813 n.jpg Sonic X ep 73 179.png Image.png Other Sonicx016 1024x768.jpg Sonicx017 1024x768.jpg Sonicx010 1024x768.jpg Sonicx009 1024x768.jpg Sonicx002 0800x600.jpg Shadow opening 1.JPG Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries